


Life Cycle of Xenomorph XX121

by superkoola



Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: This story is a small documentary about the Life Cycle of one of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy: Xenomorph XX121. This will focus on a particular Hive Queen she survives from a young age into adulthood and trying to grow and spread her hive even when a group of Predators kidnap her so they can seed planets for hunting rituals.





	Life Cycle of Xenomorph XX121

Achilles 2.4.

A planet located in the Psi Velorum star system, it is marked by the ever-expanding human space empire as a restricted zone. And for a good reason.

We now enter the planet's atmosphere, and its surface was nothing short of chaotic! The planet is in a permanent state of dusk, and the planet has the right amount of chemicals for humans to breathe in. The problem is everything else.

Volcanoes dotted the landscape, making the planet very hot and humid. Earthquakes are also commonplace, shaking the lands with frequent ferocities of up to 7.9 in magnitude on average. The environments mostly consist of deserts, salty seas, and swamps. The terrain is also very flat.

However, it is not the landscape that makes this planet unwelcome. It is its inhabitants!

The local fauna on this planet is highly aggressive and hostile. Compared to how Earth's used to be, the planet's ecosystem is unstable and out of balance.

It is all thanks to one particular species that claimed the planet as its own…

* * *

In some parts of the planet, there is resin covering the surface like giant spider webs. We go further inland, and we see giant silos with tops resembling flower petals opening. All of them are huge, standing up to 15-30 meters in height, and they are surrounded by hills and smaller silos. But they aren't what we are focusing on for now…

The primary location is another silo, but it is MUCH bigger: around 110 meters in height! Located in a swampy region and surrounded by more resin, the interior is filled with complex tunnels and chambers, many of which are filled with bodies of animals with holes on their chest areas.

A few dozen meters below ground, however, is the main chamber. Around the floor are hundreds of egg-shaped capsules. In the center is a large creature towering over the room. It is 15 meters tall and 30 meters long with a biomechanical skin, and the skull has a single line of spines on the dorsal surface, while the creature also has elongated spines on its back. It also had several tentacle-like appendages flanking its mouth. Attached to it is a large ovipositor, which is the source of the eggs.

This is a member of the species called _Internecivus raptus,_ or more commonly known as Xenomorph!

Xenomorphs are predatory organisms that creep across the planet. Being endoparasitic, they require hosts to reproduce. They have acid for blood, and a pharyngeal jaw inside its primary jaw. The Xenomorphs are highly aggressive creatures, with no higher goal than the propagation of its race!

From what little information on the very few expeditions by humans that dared to venture to this planet can be gathered, the Xenomorphs have been estimated to live on this planet for perhaps millions of years. Some suggest they've been here far longer than that. But regardless of their time of origin, the Xenomorphs claimed this planet as their own, and their highly aggressive and propagative nature caused a massive strain on the planet's ecosystem. Thus, the only animals that were able to survive are those that are either too big to be hosts, highly aggressive creatures that can effectively defend themselves or even prey upon them regardless of their acid blood, or creatures that reproduce quickly so that they don't go extinct, much like with rabbits but at a much faster and higher rate.

This particular individual is known as the Queen Mother! The Queen Mother is the largest of the Xenomorph castes and acts as the entire species' supreme ruler. A highly advanced form of a Queen, there are very, VERY few Queen Mothers in recorded existence, with most of them on Achilles 2.4. Queen Mothers are not only highly intelligent and cunning, but they also possess telepathic capabilities. All Xenomorphs can do this, it is how they manage to maintain contact between Queen and subordinates, but the Queen Mothers takes it to a whole new level. Some humans report having vivid nightmares related to the parasites, and most of them involve a Queen Mother. It is not known how the Queen Mother does this, but it is taken as a sign that an infestation usually occurs beforehand.

The Queen Mother looks at her egg sac, seeing the numerous eggs lying on the floor. These are known as Ovomorphs, the first stage in the Xenomorph life cycle. These can be produced in two ways, but the most common method, and one we will be discussing for the moment, is being laid by a Queen and her upper castes. While commonly mistaken for a lifeless shell, Ovomorphs are living organisms in their own rights, and carry an important role in the life cycle.

The Queen Mother then felt an instinctive urge begin to grow inside of her. She lets out a low hissing sound, and before long, the egg sac begins to deposit five special eggs.

These particular Ovomorphs are known as Breeding Eggs. These are one of the many ways the species can use to produce a Queen. However, given the Queen's aggressive nature, she would most likely see these as a threat to her immediate Hive. Therefore, they need to leave.

Quickly, around seven smaller Xenomorphs approached the chamber. They all have biomechanical mesoskeletons, but they have different body plans. One is huge and has the body shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex with a crest on the back of its head. Three are human-sized and have the body shape of a bull with horns. Two are the size of elephants and had the body plans of alien gorilla-esque creatures. One is actually a purebred strain of the Xenomorph, known as a Praetorian.

The small pack approaches the five eggs and looks up at the Queen Mothers. They were selected by her when she let out the small hiss to leave the hive and take the Breeding Eggs away. As a consequence, now her entire Hive sees them as enemies.

The Praetorian, the leader of the small group, looks around, noticing numerous other Drones of various shapes and sizes staring down at them menacingly. The Praetorian assesses the situation, planning for a way to get out without losing the eggs. Then, it notices an opening that leads to a longer but less dangerous path.

The Praetorian roared at its cohorts before they picked up the eggs and ran for their lives. The various Drones screeched and rushed after them, a massive black wave surging across the chamber walls as if they were one. The Queen Mother stares on, for this is actually a Xenomorph equivalent to a rite of passage: any one of the small group survives with the Egg, they can serve their new Queen and continue propagating the species.

The Praetorian and its batch of Drones managed to fight off the first few Drones, killing them by either slicing them open or stomping on them, the acid blood not affecting themselves. The walls of Drone didn't seem to be bothered by this, and they continued pressing forward to kill both the rogues and the eggs in order to eliminate threats to the Hive. One Drone managed to get on top of the T-Rex esque Drone, only for it to shake it to the side and clamp down on the Drone, acid blood splashing down onto the ground. One of the Gorilla-like Drones smashed another's skull against the wall. The Praetorian grabbed another Drone that managed to the front and tore it in two with ease.

Eventually, the rouge pack managed to exit the Hive and continue running across the field of resin, with the giant swarm not far behind. The chase continued for several miles before the Praetorian looked back, noticing the swarm turning around, but it didn't stop. It ordered the rest to continue running. The Breeding Eggs for now, though, are safe.

* * *

Once they managed to get far enough away from the Hive, they stopped at a cliff's edge, overlooking a vast desert wasteland. The Praetorian looks ahead, staring at the vastness, the distant volcanoes, and the thundering storms farther high up. Then it turned around, seeing its Drones gently settling the eggs down. The Praetorian then approached them and inspected the eggs.

So far, no signs of any damage to them. Inside, the eggs' cargos are relatively untouched and healthy as well. Perfect!

The Praetorian then looked up at its pack, and then at the three Bulllike Aliens before hissing. The Bull Aliens hissed back more quietly before turning around and running off into the distance, seeking to find five perfect hosts for the Queens. The Gorilla-esque Drones and the Tyranumklein Drone are ordered to stay behind and protect the eggs with the Praetorian. Traveling in search of hosts, the Praetorian knew that the Bull Xenos could be gone for an extended period of time.

For the time being, however, they must remain stationary and guard the eggs.

Hours later, the Praetorian and the other Drones remained watching over the Breeding Eggs. So far, nothing has come along to harm them yet.

The Praetorian leans down to inspect the eggs again to make sure that there isn't anything wrong with the eggs. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. The Praetorian lets out a soft hiss in the process.

Then, the T-Rex-esque Drone lets out a roar of alarm. The Praetorian and the other Drones looked up to see twelve flying creatures approaching them with aggressive intent.

These are Vulgariots: aerial predators whose wingspan of 20 meters and jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth that can crush bone would make any other creature fear for their lives. The Xenomorphs, however, showed no fear.

They hissed in preparation for battle, ready to defend their clutch of eggs with their whole lives!

The Vulgariots screeched and swooped downwards, their jaws clamping down on the Xenos. The Tyranumklein Drone clamped its jaws onto one of them, crushing its body before using its second jaw to pierce the chest, killing it.

The two gorillalike Drones grabbed some of the wings and tore them off, leaving the Vulgariots to screech in pain. But that didn't stop them: they wanted food, and they will get it even if it costs their lives.

The Praetorian wrestled with one of the larger Vulgariots, clamping its jaw shut so that it doesn't bite down on its throat. The Vulgariot's tail slashes at the chest area, piercing the mesoskeleton and letting its blood flow, which didn't affect the creature one bit. Then, the Praetorian opened its jaw wide and shot its second mouth outwards between the eyes of the Vulgariots, killing it instantly. The Praetorian tossed the body down before noticing something horrific: two of the Vulgariots have bitten open one of the Breeding Eggs, tearing apart a Facehugger within. The Praetorian roared in anger and charged at full-speed, bashing them off before stomping on one of them's neck. The other managed to fly away before the Praetorian could catch it.

The other Drones noticed, and they too were angry! They roared at the Vulgariots, who screeched back in response as they lunged down to try and attack again! The battle was only continuing!

After a long and brutal fight, the last of the Vulgariots were flying away, as the Xenomorphs stared ahead. The Xenomorphs were triumphant, but not without losses: one of the gorillalike Drones is dead, and more crucially, two of the eggs are destroyed, leaving only three remaining. The Praetorian growled to himself at the sight. However, it didn't remain frustrated for long, as the other three are alive, and for them, that's all that matters. Now, all they have to do is keep waiting.

* * *

It took days, but eventually, the Bull Drone did arrive with three bodies of strange-looking animals. The Praetorian and other Drones looked at the Bull Drone, not caring that the other Drone disappeared. The Bull Drone then drops the comatose creatures, and the Praetorian grabs them one at the time, moving them closer to the eggs for the implantation to begin.

Soon, the top of the three Ovomorphs began to transfer their "life energy" if you will, into the cargo inside, called a Facehugger. Facehuggers are the second stage in the Xenomorph life cycle. These spider-like creatures are usually lifeless inside the Ovomorphs until a host is detected by the egg's rudimentary nervous central system located in the outer surface. Once the host is detected, the Ovomorph transfers its bio-electrical potential (that is, unlocking the acid bonds into the chemical salts) into the Facehugger, which only then becomes alive.

The eggs then opened up their top, much like a flower expanding its pedal to get more energy from the sun. Before long, three spider-esque creatures with pink skin, a spikey back, and a bladed tail soon crawled out of the surface. These particular facehuggers are Queen Facehuggers, Facehuggers that can implant a Queen instead of a regular embryo.

The three Queen Facehuggers crawled away from their shells and towards the unconscious beasts. Methodically, they crept towards the head, and before long, wrapped its tail and digits around the throat and skull, respectively. Usually, Facehuggers need to subdue their hosts with chemicals that act as sedatives. However, since the creatures are in comatose, there is no need for such an act.

The other Xenomorphs stared on as they now await their future ruler.

* * *

Now, we head inside the bodies of one of these creatures.

Once the Facehugger manages to subdue the creature, its proboscis is inserted down the throat of the host, where it would inject a mutagenic chemical, called the _Plagiarus praepotens._ This mutagenic chemical was first discovered by Doctor Blue Marsalis in the research vessel, the Cold Forge.

The mutagenic chemical then travels into the chest cavity, where it then begins to develop into an embryo by taking some genetic material from the blood samples of the host. For example, the hosts' Carbon units are dissociated and recombined into crystal lattices, which would be the basis of the Xenomorph's mesoskeleton. All the while, free H+ ions are combined with urplus sulphate (SO42-) and nitrate (NO3-) groups to form the creature's highly acidic blood.

An interesting thing to note is that, as a consequence of basically constructing the embryo from the host's genetic material, depending on the type of Xeno, and depending on the host, the resulting Xenomorph can take characteristics of their hosts: Drones spawned from humans will be bipedal and slender, while Drones spawned from canid organisms, also known as Runners, are quadruped.

However, the Queen Xenomorph is a purebred Xenomorph strain, much like Praetorians, so they take little traits from their hosts. They just need enough to form the essential body components required for their survival.

Another thing to mention is that Xenomorphs develop RAPIDLY. With transbred Xenomorphs, the time it takes from Facehugger to full-grown would take 8-16 hours. With purebreds like Praetorians and Queens, it would take 1-2 days.

Over time, the embryo would develop inside of the chest, growing larger and larger. Eventually, a crest would begin to form on the back of its head, as well as tiny forelimbs and a long tail.

Two days later, it was time to emerge.

* * *

The embryo is now at the third stage in the Xenomorph life cycle, called the Chestburster. Chestbursters are infant Xenomorphs that, as the name suggests, burst out of the host's chest cavity once development is complete. This Queen Chestbursters is feeling uncomfortable and now decides to emerge.

It started by releasing enzymes that soften the tissue and bones surrounding it so that it would be easier to escape. Then, it will begin to force its way through the sternum by pushing and biting its way through the flesh.

There was a sound of moaning, and the Queen Chestburster shook its head for a moment, irritated. This only caused it to become more aggressive as it now chomped and rammed through the flesh and bones. The creature's heartbeat began to accelerate, which further aggravated the parasite.

Outside, the creature lets out a dying roar as its chest begins to ooze of black blood. Then, before long, the chest was ruptured open as flesh and blood spluttered from the wound. The creature's body spazzed and convulsed for a moment before lying on the ground, now lifeless. Not long after, the Queen Chestburster slithers out into the world.

The Queen Chestbursters lets out a high-pitched screech as it took its first breath, shaking off the blood that it was drenched in. The Queen Chestburster then heard more flesh-tearing sounds and turned around to see more Queen Chestbursters emerging from the hosts.

Seeing her sisters emerging made the Queen Chestburster hiss in anger. Queen Chestbursters, much like in adult form, are super territorial and would not tolerate the presence of other Queens.

So, with a screech, it lunged forward and bit down on one of the other Queen Chestbursters, instantly killing it by snapping its neck. The other Queen Chestburster stares on as the first Queen Chestburster tosses the dead body aside, before staring at the remaining survivor. The two then screeched and lunged forward, fighting each other to the death, not unlike female Hyenas on Earth.

The battle was short and brutal, with the adult Xenos nearby, watching to see who would triumph.

Eventually, the first Queen Chestburster bit down on the survivor's neck and slammed it down. The downed Queen Chestburster screeched in agony as its tiny underdeveloped forelimbs clawed at the assaulter. But the victor would not let go.

After what felt like an eternity, the downed Queen Chestburster became lifeless, and the victor finally let go. The Queen Chestburster then looks at its down opponents and lets out a shrilling cry of victory. The adult Drones then gathered around their new Queen.

The Praetorian approached the Queen Chestburster, and the two stared at one another. The Praetorian lets out a small hum, and the Queen Chestburster responded affectionately by rubbing itself against its snout, which the Praetorian was glad to receive. Then, it lifted its head up and moved one of its arms forward, as if to offer the Queen Chestburster a ride. The Queen Chestburster obliged and crawled onto the arm and settling on one of its dorsal spines.

The pack looked at their new Queen once more before the Queen perked its head up, noticing a volcano in the distance on their right. She lets out a hissing sound, telling the others that the volcano is where they will set up their new Hive. The others obeyed her without question, and they began to march down the desert, leaving behind empty shells of the eggs and countless bodies, reminding anything that traverses to the area that this world cares little if you are dead: you will be cast aside, and life will go on.

And life will certainly go on for the fledgling hive, and soon they will establish themselves as the top predators of the region and begin to grow their numbers.

Because that is all the Xenomorphs know what to do: Breed. Grow. Dominate…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. superkoola here!**

**This is a new type of story I've been wanting to make: a little documentary style of fanfiction about the Xenomorph's life cycle! I love the AVP franchise, and one of the most captivating things about this franchise and its creatures is the life cycle of the Xenomorphs. They are super adaptable, and I want to capture that versatility with this. However, I also am a storyteller (to-be), so I also wish to include the story of a particular Queen and her brood as well!**

**So...anyways, that's all I have to say! I hope you enjoyed it. Please be respectful if you disagree. Constructive criticism is advised, and I hope to see you all soon next time!**


End file.
